Dudley x Kitty Ch. 2: Honeymoon Surprises Pt. 1
It was the night of newlywed couple Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell’s flight to the Bahamas, Their new Honeymoon location. Dudley had bought the tickets for the trip the day before, and he knew it would do a good cause for the two love birds. “This is going to be great Kitty! You’re going to love it!” Shouted Dudley as he buckled himself into his plane seat. “I hope so too!” Agreed Kitty as she buckled herself in as well. “I even booked our own Hotel room at “Beach Bum Resort” Hotel!” Exclaimed Dudley as he then held up a certificate that confirmed their stay at the resort. “Great! This is going to be so much fun, especially since we’ll be together…The entire time…” Said Kitty mildly as she put her hands on Dudley’s shoulders. “Ooh, I can’t wait…” Whispered Dudley as he began to lustfully kiss Kitty, Whom began to do the same. Soon, Morning came. Most of the passengers on the plane were fast asleep. Kitty was the first to wake up. She looked out the side of her window, in which they were high above the clouds. Kitty sighed and looked over at Dudley, Who was fast asleep and snoring. A loud bump rocks the plane and wakes up everyone in the plane, including a mother and her baby, in which the baby began to cry. Kitty watched the mother desperately attempt to calm her baby down. Kitty sighed and thought about a baby of her own, if she had one. She looked over at Dudley, Whom had just woken up. Dudley then yawned and stretches whilst dazing around the room, blinking his eyelids sleepily. “Good morning, Sleepy-head…” Whispered Kitty. “Mmhmm…? Ah, Good morning, Kitty.” Whispered Dudley as he put his arms around Kitty and began to kiss her. “How was your rest?” Giggled Kitty as she broke free from their kiss. “It was fine, I dreamed all about you, me, and our future together…” Sighed Dudley affectionately. “Oh, you…” Laughed Kitty quietly. The two once again shared another peaceful kiss with each other as the plane slowly began to lower down to the ground. Soon, the plane finally landed at its airport destination and allowed its passengers to exit their seats. Kitty unbuckled her seat and woke up Dudley, Who had fallen asleep again a few hours before. “Wake up, Dudley. We’re here!” Exclaimed Kitty as she grabbed their belongings. “Alright! Let’s go!” Shouted Dudley as he grabbed Kitty’s arm and quickly exited the plane. Kitty and Dudley then walked inside the check-out building to confirm their stay at the hotel. Dudley checked them in and another assistant walked up to them and volunteered to carry their luggage. Kitty agreed to let him do so and followed the assistant up to their hotel room with Dudley behind them. “Here is your room, Enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, Ring this bell.” Said the assistant as he held up a bell. He then left the room and shut the door firmly but quietly. Kitty and Dudley looked at each other. “Heh, Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Dudley?” Asked Kitty in a sentimental type of tone. “Oh yeah…LET’S GO SWIMMING!” Shouted Dudley as he ran over to his suitcase and grabbed his swimming trunks. “Uhm, I was going to say—Oh, nevermind…” Laughed Kitty as she went over to her suitcase and got her bikini. Kitty walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, she came back out wearing a beautiful green swimsuit. Dudley eyes grew wide at the sight of her attire. He was already wearing his black swimming trunks, and of course, Kitty smiled and giggled at him. And twirled around in a circle. “So, how do I look?” Asked Kitty. “How do you look….Hmm…Sexy.” Chuckled Dudley as he hugged Kitty. “Well, what are we waiting for?” Asked Kitty as she smiled at Dudley. “Let’s go!” Shouted Dudley as he once again grabbed Kitty’s arm and ran for the door. Category:Fan fiction